


Unexpected

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Thirsty Thursday [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Come Marking, Comeplay, Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Nonverbal Communication, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Telepathic Bond, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: When Viktor’s heat arrives earlier than expected, Yuuri takes care of his omega as best he can.“Do you want to try what we talked about last week?” Yuuri asked to confirm, Viktor eagerly nodding in reply, his expression full of mirth and sweeter than honey.“Mhmmm~” Viktor hummed softly, “Fuck my chest, Alpha?” he asks, his pupils blown wide, nearly eclipsing his crystalline blue eyes.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion from Philatos with added detail from Fuzzy (who also beta-d this and is a lovely human being) and encouraged by my lovely enablers on Twitter.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=1036) for the lyrics and translation of the song Yuuri sings to Viktor! I tried to find a video with the actual melody but I highly discourage that, children’s YouTube is a fucking terrifying place.

“Yuuri? Can you come here, please?” Viktor called, leaned back against the barrier with all the ease and elegance that Yuuri had come to know, the mask that he wore for public appearances, in front of the media. From his place at center ice, it looked false; the facade plastic and familiar in the worst way. It looked like the photos Yuuri had seen in the days before their relationship began, before he and Viktor had proclaimed each other as mates on the steps of a cathedral in Barcelona.

When his Viten’ka was empty and alone. 

Yuuri could see it in Viktor’s eyes when he skated back to the barrier. He was putting on a front that Yuuri could clearly see and, as he drew closer, smell. His usual lavender scent was impossibly deeper, thicker as it floated into Yuuri’s nose. Viktor’s heat was coming up, and both of them knew that, but Viktor had insisted on coming with Yuuri to practice today, even when Yuuri noticed his flushed cheeks and hazy eyes that morning.

“Yes, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, gliding up to the barrier, drinking a long pull from his water bottle when Viktor passed it to him. “Is everything alright?” he dropped his tone a bit lower, noticing the way Viktor’s hand shook as he drank from his own bottle.

“I… I’m fine, but can we go home? I think you’ve had enough practice for today.” Viktor said in a poor impression of his usual light tone, a gentle cough punctuating his sentence. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the suggestion, sensing more than what Viktor was letting on.

"Okay, Viten'ka. This doesn't have anything to do with what we have planned for our _vacation_ , does it?" Yuuri asked softly, not wanting to alert his rinkmates to their quiet moment together. Specifically Yurio, leaned against the barrier, angrily chewing on a protein bar while he waited for Yuuri to finish his rink time. Yuuri took Viktor’s free hand and could feel the unease across the bond they shared.

Yuuri’s nose twitched as his mate’s scent grew thicker and deeper by the second. Maybe they had miscalculated… they had set aside nearly a week and a half to ride out Viktor’s heat at home, calling it a ‘vacation’ merely for propriety’s sake. The media loved to speculate about the secondary genders of celebrities, and while Yuuri doesn’t claim to be a celebrity, his inner alpha growled at the mere thought of someone seeing his mate in such a state as this, or outing Viktor to the public as an omega.

When they made their first appearance as a mated pair, speculation began to fly left and right. Yes, there were a handful of people who knew their statuses, but beyond family, close friends, the necessary officials with the ISU and their respective skating federations, both Viktor and Yuuri preferred to keep their secondary genders a private matter, not wishing for their private lives to become tabloid fodder. For now, at least. The discussion of children was long and ongoing between the two them, and they had decided together that, at the very least, this cycle wasn’t quite the right time. Viktor wanted another season on the ice, and Yuuri was more than happy to wait. 

They planned to remain locked in their bedroom for the entire four days of Viktor’s heat, with three days of preparation and three for recovery afterward, as they always did. But it seemed more and more likely that their projections had been off, given Viktor’s scent, his fever, and the low hum of arousal that Yuuri could feel across their bond.

"Maybe." Viktor replied simply, while another, quieter voice confirmed in the inky dark of their bond. _“Yes. Please, let’s go home?”_ Viktor asked silently, imploring the protector in Yuuri to surge forward and tend to his mate, his love. His husband. He made himself a mental note to call Viktor’s doctor, to move forward their home visit. Viktor would be in need of his birth control shot a few days early.

Yuuri stood on his toes, pressing a kiss to his mate’s lips, savoring it like a promise. “Alright, love. Let’s go home.” he whispered against his lips, pulling away with a chuckle when he heard Yurio gag dramatically. 

_“You’re gross, Katsudon!”_ Yuri grumbled in Russian, pushing off the wall as Yuuri and Viktor skated toward the gate.

 _“You’ll understand someday, Yurio.”_ Yuuri laughs back, eternally grateful he’d been doing his Duolingo lessons. _“Your presentation day isn’t too far off now, is it?”_ Yuri stood, slack-jawed at Yuuri’s sudden revelation that he knew what he was saying, making both Viktor and Yuuri chuckle. 

The cab ride back to the apartment was pure torture for Yuuri, forcing himself to keep his alpha at bay as Viktor's scent deepened and grew notably sweeter, another sign that pre-heat had begun. The scent filled his nose and triggered those familiar instincts when Viktor's pheromones lingered in the air. Yuuri held his composure well enough to maintain pleasant conversation with the cab driver, chatting idly about the skating season, and the man (thankfully) avoided asking why Viktor was flushed and breathing rather shallowly.

When their conversation lulled on the long ride back to their apartment and Viktor’s breath began to come erratically, Yuuri pulled his mate into his arms with a silent hum of his name across their bond. That small act allowed Viktor to sink into a quiet bubble of privacy as they drew closer to home. _“Come here, Viten’ka. Can you breathe for me?”_ Yuuri murmured, kissing this temple and rubbing short-cropped fingernails over the curvature of Viktor’s spine. _“How does that song go? The one you taught me?”_ Yuuri mused silently, the whisper of his voice soothing in and of itself to Viktor as he tried to keep his breath under control.

Yuuri’s humming was what ultimately pulled Viktor out of the fog, out of the stress of his pre-heat, the soft mispronunciations of one of the lullabies his mother had sang to him when he was a child, that he had then taught Yuuri while teaching him Russian. It was a familiar song, light in his ear and he could hear the gentle way Yuuri’s accent slipped through the Russian words. He could barely restrain the pleased purr that followed Yuuri’s words as he repeated the song until the driver pulled up to their building.

> _“Баю-баю-баиньки,  
>  Купим сыну валенки…”_

Makkachin noticed something off in her Papa's behavior when they finally returned home, nosing at his hand when he reached down to greet her. It was a quick greeting, nothing more than a hello and an apology as Yuuri helped him out of his coat, unraveling the scarf from around his neck, exposing the elegant lines of his throat and the mouthwatering floral scent of him. Yuuri effortlessly scooped his mate into his arms despite their height difference and Viktor curled into the safety, the warmth of Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri breathed in the soft, verdant scent that he loved so much as he carried Viktor to their bedroom, where Viktor had already begun crafting his nest, weaving Yuuri’s shirts and his favorite chenille blankets in a large circle around their bed. Viktor often wordlessly carried Yuuri’s training shirts and sweaty laundry from the mud room back to bed, inhaling the musky scent of his mate as deeply as he could. By the end of the day, Yuuri guessed, Viktor would be refusing to let Yuuri shower, insisting that he let his natural scent not be washed away. 

Yuuri always complied, despising the very notion of disappointing his mate at such an important time in their cycle, and while Yuuri’s rut wasn’t due for a few weeks, Yuuri would certainly ensure he took care of his Vitya as if he was in the thick of it. 

Yuuri set Viktor down on their bed, carefully lifting him over the fabric walls Viktor had already constructed, placing him where he was comfortable. Viktor, of course, wasted absolutely no time in shucking all of his clothes, lobbing them out of the nest and into a far corner of the room. Yuuri could smell Viktor’s slick as soon as he was fully nude, his clothes now out of the way. Yuuri’s alpha crooned at the sight of his body so perfect and bare, so flawlessly muscled and sculpted. Yuuri smiled as Viktor made his sweet little chirping noises, checking the stability and construction of the nest, and subconsciously flooding the room with his sweet scent. 

Yuuri would never tire of seeing his mate so happily lost in instinct, preparing their shared space to impress him. Yuuri undressed as well, instinctively knowing to hand over his shirt, still a bit damp from practice. Viktor purred happily and thanked him, tucking it in among the other articles of clothing.

“May I join you, Viten’ka?” Yuuri asked softly, having removed every scrap of clothing from his body. “You’ve made a perfect nest, _detka_.” he complimented his mate, using Viktor’s language in a way that he knew made him shiver.

“Please, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled blearily, patting the bed beside him, inviting the alpha into his nest. “You looked so perfect out on the ice today, I just… I couldn’t wait anymore.” Viktor admitted sheepishly, flushing even deeper. 

Yuuri laughed softly as he crawled into bed, nuzzling against Viktor’s cheek with a gentle growl in greeting. “Thank you, love. I’m sorry you waited so long.” Yuuri apologized, pushing out a soothing wave of his own scent, his pheromones washing over the omega. He could feel Viktor’s pulse racing under his skin there, mirrored in his shallow, quick breaths. “Relax, _detka_ , breathe for me.” Yuuri instructed, pulling Viktor into his arms and stroking his silver hair.

Viktor obeyed, willing his breaths to slow, taking in deep lungfuls of Yuuri’s scent as he does. “Yu-uuuuri…” he murmured, his voice teetering on a moan as he allowed Yuuri to pull him to the bed, curling into the space between his chin and his collarbone, the concentration of his scent was thick and soothing there.

“That’s it, love. I’m here. Breathe, I’m here.” Yuuri crooned, holding his mate close and feeling the tension bleed out of his body entirely. “Better, isn’t it?” he asked, smiling against Viktor’s temple when he received a soft, purred _“da”_ in reply. “Very good, love. Do you want to cuddle right now? Or do you need something else?”

Viktor flushed and burrowed a bit deeper into Yuuri’s side, a soft whine radiating from his throat. 

“Viten’ka, tell me what you need.” Yuuri encouraged him; Viktor’s tendency toward being nonverbal in his pre-heat made communication difficult for the pair, but Yuuri always ensured they were on the same page. Viktor lifted his head and met Yuuri’s gaze with hazy, unfocused eyes. 

“My chest?” Viktor mumbled, “I… I’m okay for now, but I… will you play with my chest?” his words came out jumbled and disjointed, but Yuuri got the jist of it. He didn’t feel the urge to be filled yet, but he wanted Yuuri to love him, to touch him, and that was perfectly fine by the alpha, who would move heaven and earth to keep his mate, his love, happy and feeling safe when he succumbed to his biological urges. The other night, they had discussed the idea of it, but hadn’t actually _done_ it… and now, it seemed, Viktor wanted to try.

“Of course, love. Let’s get you on your back, hm?” Yuuri said softly, uncoiling Viktor’s arms and legs from around him, rolling his omega onto his back. His silver hair pooled around his head like melted moonlight against the dark blue of their duvet, all of their pillows tucked away into the walls of the nest. Viktor smiled hazily up at Yuuri as he made himself comfortable, a soft purr rolling in his chest. Yuuri left a soft smattering of kisses on his cheeks and his nose, leaving a few on his forehead too, giggling when the omega whined and pushed him away. “I love your forehead, Viten’ka. So much room for kisses.” 

Viktor frowned but blushed at Yuuri’s soft praise, the little pout morphing to a lovestruck smile as Yuuri straddled his belly, the warmth of his alpha’s body radiating into his core. “Mmmnn…” Viktor hummed happily, reaching up to rub his thumbs over the jut of Yuuri’s hipbones, his inner omega simply glowing that the beautiful man sitting on his stomach was, in fact, his husband and mate. 

Yuuri cupped his husband’s cheek with a kind hand, smiling proudly at the way Viktor nuzzled into the touch, kissing his palm. How was he so damn lucky to have found such a perfect, kind-hearted mate? Viktor made a soft noise in his throat at the look on Yuuri’s face, and it was then that Yuuri realized he was staring into Viktor’s endless ocean eyes.

Yuuri snorted a small laugh and leaned over to kiss his forehead again. “Sorry, love. Just a little distracted. Where were we?” he asked teasingly, tracing the line of his jaw and wandering along the sharp outcrop of his collarbones. 

Viktor sighed, pressing his chest up and out, showing Yuuri without words. 

“Ah, of course. You asked me to touch you here, isn’t that right?” Yuuri asked, his hands finding his husband’s toned chest. A quick gasp fell from Viktor’s rosy lips then, as Yuuri’s fingers danced over the pebbled nubs of his nipples; the skin there was always hyper-sensitive during his heat. “I love your chest, Viten’ka… so strong and muscly, but still so soft and squishy.” Yuuri said softly, burying his face in his mate’s chest, rubbing his cheeks against the soft, pale flesh of his pecs. 

Yuuri would be the first to admit that he had a bit of a fixation on Viktor’s chest, the defined, muscled swells under his skin _begged_ to be touched and played with, and God, when Yuuri played with his nipples… it was an almost immediate orgasm for Viktor. It was a gift, a blessing really, to have such a sensitive chest to touch and tease; Yuuri himself could easily work himself to orgasm when he thought about that chest swelling and leaking when the day came for pups.

Yuuri barely stifled a moan as Viktor’s contented purring reached his ears, the ache of being away from home, from their nest, subsiding as Viktor held his alpha’s undivided attention. With no more scratchy clothes in the way, the room quickly filled with their mingling scents of lavender and ginger, the spice of Yuuri’s musk seeped into his nose.

Yuuri could feel himself growing harder as his cock rubbed against Viktor’s toned stomach, a small pool of precome gathering in his belly button as Viktor’s own cock began to harden, standing to attention and prodding at Yuuri’s ass. A low moan rolled out of his mouth as Viktor guided his hands to his chest, setting a palm on each of his breasts. 

“Do you want to try what we talked about last week?” Yuuri asked to confirm, Viktor eagerly nodding in reply, wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s wrists and pressing his pecs together in what almost looked like a woman’s cleavage, and Yuuri had to take a second to breathe before continuing. “Can I hear your pretty voice, Viten’ka?”

Viktor smiled, the expression full of mirth and sweeter than honey. “Mhmmm~” Viktor hummed softly, “Fuck my chest, Alpha?” he asks, his pupils blown wide, nearly eclipsing his crystalline blue eyes.

A rumbling growl was Yuuri’s reply, reaching for the scent-neutral lube he had asked Viktor to tuck into the nest, near the head of the bed. (Yes, Viktor’s natural slick was usually enough, but it never hurt to be prepared.) He uncapped the lid and the noise made Viktor moan in anticipation. Yuuri squirted a healthy dollop into his hand and a generous amount to the center line of Viktor’s chest.

“Mmn, cold…” Viktor protested, squirming underneath Yuuri’s weight, but the sound quickly morphed to a pleased purr as the wet sound of Yuuri’s stroking reached his ear. It should have only taken a few pumps to coat his cock completely with the lube, but the blushy, lustful expression on Viktor’s face made Yuuri want to continue the little show, flicking his wrist just right at the head, moaning softly as he touched himself for his mate to watch. He gently rolled the deflated flesh of his knot in his hand, reminding Viktor of how he planned to use that lovely feature of his anatomy when he plunged deep inside him later, when Viktor was in the throes of his heat.

“And Viten’ka wants me here, is that right?” Yuuri asked, spreading the lube he had drizzled onto Viktor’s chest and warming it with his fingers. “He wants Alpha’s cock here, _da?_ ” Viktor nodded, his fringe shuddering. Yuuri smiled softly and adjusted his posture, sliding up from straddling Viktor’s stomach to his ribcage, wiping his slickened hand on the bedsheet.

“Oh, God, Vitya…” Yuuri moaned, his voice squeaking on a hungry growl, pushing the muscle and sparse fat of Viktor’s chest together as he slid his cock between the mounds of skin. “You feel s-so good, love.” Viktor whimpered under Yuuri’s touch, the rub of his cock against his chest, the heat of his hands on his skin, it was all nearly too much, and they just began. 

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s hips bucking underneath him as he stroked his cock with his mate’s chest, the needy, whimpering moans falling from his lips worked him even closer to the edge. “So good, Viten’ka, perfect, _fuck_ , perfect.” Yuuri splayed his fingers just enough to see his puffy nipples peeking through, looking delicious and tempting, and God, would Yuuri kill to pull them into his mouth and suck on them in that moment. But no, not until he pushed Viktor over the edge once, perhaps twice, depending on how pent up his poor love was. 

True to form, it didn’t take long for Viktor to be moaning, gasping, whimpering his voice hoarse, watching with rapt attention and glassy eyes as Yuuri’s cock appeared and disappeared between his swollen, achy breasts. Yuuri’s grip had grown tighter and tighter and his breaths shorter and staccato, as if he was already going to come, after just a few minutes. 

“God, Vitya, I love your tits, they feel so nice on my cock, baby…” Yuuri moaned, his voice hinting on a growl as his edge grew closer. He pressed Viktor’s pecs together even tighter, the soft, cushiony muscles milking his dick in a way that nearly took his breath away. Viktor’s eyes slid shut as Yuuri picked up his pace, still clinging tightly to his wrists. 

Viktor's beautiful, marble-hewn features contorted in pleasure, Yuuri moaned at the very sight of it. Yuuri doubled his efforts, fucking himself with the aid of Viktor’s body, and it was the open-mouthed moan that escaped Viktor’s mouth when he came that gave Yuuri the idea. He was in the perfect position to do it, and Viktor _loved_ Yuuri’s scent, especially his come…

“Viten’ka, you look so _-kuso-_ so beautiful like this,” Yuuri moaned, his compliment pulling out a mewling, whimpering moan from his bleary, orgasmic mate. “But I think I know what will make you look even prettier.”

Viktor tried to focus on the man above him, his hazy, post-orgasm eyes struggling to pay attention to one point, but the fire in Alpha’s eyes demanded to be met. He made a small, questioning noise in his throat. 

“Would you like me to come on your pretty face, Viten’ka? I know how much you love my scent, we can give you a nice little massage with Alpha’s come.” Yuuri repeated with a bit of added clarification, moaning as a burst of slick wet the sheets below them and a fresh wave of his mate’s needy scent filled his nose. “Would you like that, _detka_?” Viktor nodded furiously, his hair flying back over his forehead in the process, and that was all Yuuri needed; he didn’t last longer than a handful of strokes beyond that moment. His orgasm was a flashfire, burning bright and intense as the sun.

One, two, three… six, _seven_ ribbons of his come landed on Viktor’s chest and his perfect face. A long stripe over his angled cheekbone and into his hair, another along the stark line of his nose and between his brows, a beautiful little pool of it rested in the dip between his collarbones. Splatters of it were cooling on Viktor’s lips as a quick pink tongue darted out to lick it clean, purring at the salty, musky taste.

Yuuri’s hands moved before he registered the movement. He smoothed the warm, pearly fluid into Viktor’s skin, earning a loud, vibrating purr in return, tipping his head back to give Yuuri access to his throat. Yuuri eagerly rubbed his seed into Viktor’s cheeks and along the column of his throat, tenderly massaging Viktor’s scent gland, working his ginger scent into his mate’s skin, giving in to the urge to mark Viktor as his. 

Viktor, meanwhile, was absolutely lavishing in the sensation of being smothered in his alpha’s scent, letting the musk, Yuuri’s unique olfactory brand sink into his skin. It warmed him down to his bones, settling in the pit of his stomach as Yuuri worked over him so diligently, a soft growl rumbled like thunder in his chest.

Yuuri withdrew his hands and Viktor pushed his chest out with a whine, a silent request that Yuuri clearly understood. He could see where Viktor’s chest had grown red and irritated, an obvious reminder of the drag of his cock across his skin. Yuuri shuddered and dismounted, choosing to settle between Viktor’s legs instead of sitting on his ribs and making it difficult for the omega to breathe. He gently massaged his mate’s chest, paying special attention to his sternum and the mounds of his chest too, thumbing his puffy, pebbled nipples, allowing him the indulgence of giving each of them a languid suckling as he passed.

“Y-Yuuuuuuri…” Viktor gasped as Yuuri flicked his left nipple with his tongue, deft fingers easily finding the right. “Alpha…”

Yuuri didn’t pull off, but looked up at Viktor from his position, wrapping his lips around the swollen bud and sucking, the phantom taste of sweet milk flowing into his mouth. _“Yes, love?”_ Yuuri replied in the murky dark of their bond. Viktor could only really manage a whine as a reply, followed by a soft, 

“Fill me up, 'm s-so empty, please?”

Yuuri released the nipple between his fingers and _reluctantly_ , the one in his mouth. He let his hand wander south, finding Viktor’s cock hard and weeping again, the evidence of his orgasm sticky and tempting… but as Yuuri was about to add to the mess, he opted not to clean him up just yet. 

“Of course, love, of course. Thank you for using your voice.” Yuuri crooned, pushing out a wave of his scent, bathing Viktor in it even more. Bending Viktor’s legs to reveal that sweet, twitching pucker between his cheeks, Yuuri pressed a curious finger against the slick-soaked skin there. Viktor squealed and clapped his thighs together, desperate to keep Yuuri's hand there, to hold his husband inside him. "Viten'ka, you have to let me move, or I won't be able to fill you up properly."

Viktor whined and complied; Yuuri immediately followed that act of obedience with another finger slipped into his wet hole, his body pliant and willing under Yuuri's touch and the influence of his hormones as his heat drew closer. Yuuri's skin turned inside out at the wet, lewd noise of slick squelching as he filled Viktor with his fingers, an admittedly paltry intrusion compared to his cock. 

"You're doing so well for me, love. Just one more finger and you'll be ready, _da_?" Yuuri hummed, keeping his voice soft and his scent ever-present (even though it was more than likely all Viktor could smell at that moment). Viktor made a noise halfway between a moan and a whine, and Yuuri knew that Viktor would survive his impatience.

Yuuri slid his third finger in with the other two and Viktor barely flinched at the stretch, simply moaning his pleasure as his body clamped down around Yuuri’s fingers. His breaths came harder and faster as Yuuri worked him open, all the while the alpha hummed soft affirmations to his mate, sweet nothings that he knew Viktor was barely listening to. All Viktor needed was Yuuri’s voice, and Yuuri knew that. 

A burst of slick wet Yuuri’s hand up to his wrist when he twisted his fingers _just_ so, punctuated by a wet, gasping moan from Viktor and Yuuri knew he was ready. With his mate so close to his heat, Yuuri hadn’t gone soft; his body usually kept up with Viktor’s near insatiable urge to _breed_ while in heat, something that Yuuri thanked the gods for every day. 

Viktor whimpered when Yuuri withdrew his fingers, fluttering those silken silver eyelashes at Yuuri in a silent request for something, anything, to fill him again. A low, reassuring growl met Viktor’s impatience and soothed it like a salve over dry skin. “I’m right here, love. I’m not going anywhere.” Yuuri crooned, keeping his eyes trained on Viktor’s as he used the remaining slick on his hand to prepare himself, sliding that wet hand over his cock.

Viktor pushed himself up on his elbows, watching the little show as he waited, and Yuuri could see the pout forming on his lips, the quiver in his thigh. He was more than ready, and so was Yuuri. “Lay down for me, _detka_. Relax. Let Alpha take care of you.” Yuuri said, slotting himself between Viktor’s legs, a guiding hand wrapped around the base of his cock, carefully avoiding the sensitive skin of his half-swollen knot. “Are you ready, Viten’ka?” he asked, amber eyes meeting azure through the thick haze of pheromones between them.

Viktor nodded, moaning a soft but sure “yes”, letting his knees fall to the bed, splayed outward in a presentation of all of himself, all of his most vulnerable places, just for Yuuri. The sight made the alpha in him growl with pride, and he eased forward, breaching Viktor’s entrance with a throaty moan. The head of his cock made a sinfully perfect popping sound as it slid past the ring of muscle between Viktor’s cheeks; Yuuri’s restraint hung on by a thread as he slowly buried every inch of himself inside his mate. 

The look of sheer bliss on Viktor’s features nearly made him spill again. Viktor’s body had that effect on him, pulling orgasm after orgasm from the alpha without relent. But Yuuri would never complain about that. His thrusts began shallow and short, allowing his mate to acclimate to the intrusion, though, as far gone as Viktor was at that moment, Yuuri doubted that he felt anything other than immense pleasure at being full of Yuuri’s cock.

The silky heat of Viktor’s body was too much to refuse and Yuuri pressed in impossibly deeper, grinding against Viktor’s oversensitive hole, milking squeaking whines from those full lips. Yuuri mourned that he couldn’t feel the warmth of his mouth and his ass at the same time, his inner alpha wishing at the basest level to completely claim him, to pin him down and mount, to hold him against his body and fill him completely, to sate every instinct and fulfil every desire. 

His fingers found Viktor’s mouth and outlined the pouty swell of his lower lip, pulling it back and pressing against it, crooning at the warm tongue that slid out and beckoned his fingers deeper, the soft whine that asked Yuuri to fill him here too. Two long fingers dove into the wet cavern of Viktor’s mouth and a growling moan tore itself from Yuuri’s chest, a feral, hungry thing. 

_“Mmmm-mooobe, Allhhhah~”_ Viktor’s voice floated into his ear, and despite the muddled sound of it with his fingers between his lips, the soft, slippery tongue laving over his fingerprints, Yuuri understood.

 _Move_.

Yuuri withdrew, almost to the flared head of his dick and pushed back in, pressing out a high-pitched squeal as he slid home again; those lips, that tongue, sucking his fingers like he was trying to work come from them too. Yuuri groaned low in his throat as he repeated the motion, angling his hips perfectly to glide against Viktor’s slick-wet walls. The squeeze of Viktor’s heat around him nearly severed Yuuri’s soul from his body, and God, was Yuuri ready to step into whatever eternity waited for him, if this was the way he would go.

Viktor’s mouth fell slack as Yuuri moved, his eyes fluttering shut and rolling back with shuddering waves of pleasure rolling over him in relentless repetition. He wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s hips, locking his ankles in the small of his back and tugging him closer, one of the gestures that he and Yuuri had decided on together. He wanted more, and he wanted it faster. How could Yuuri refuse?

He withdrew his fingers and wrapped both hands around Viktor’s narrow hips, and with the added force of his arms, he fucked into Viktor, picking a brutal, skin-slapping pace. The sting of flesh smacking against flesh was completely drowned out by Yuuri’s and Viktor’s moans, a symphony of hungry, growling praise and gasped, wordless requests for more.

Yuuri’s heart felt like it might burst as the stress of exertion weighed heavy on his chest, tugging at his muscles as they screamed with the effort. But his blood sang for his mate, his heart beat like a double thrumming bass: _Vik-tor, Vik-tor, Vik-tor._

"Kn-knot, Alpha, _knot knot knot…_ ” Viktor whimpered as Yuuri picked up his pace, as if he wasn't having a difficult enough time staving off his edge. Viktor wantonly begging for his knot, and all that entailed, he wouldn’t be lasting long. Yuuri didn’t stand a chance, especially not with the still-thick stench of his seed rubbed into the skin of Viktor’s chest and cheeks, such a beautiful testament to his claiming, a sign that mirrored the ring around his finger, mirrored the silver scars at his throat.

" _Oh?_ Viten'ka wants Alpha's knot, does he? He wants to be pumped full of come, does he?" Yuuri teased breathlessly as he fucked into his mate, the squelch of slick and precome igniting the latent instinct lingering under his skin. "Is that what your omega needs, love? Does it need pups?" 

Yuuri knew as soon as he said it that Viktor was going to come. A high-pitched, desperate noise pierced through the pheromone-thick air. The obscene slapping of wet flesh was nearly drowned out by Viktor's sobbing, desperate moans. Viktor threw his head back against the bed with a whimpering, begging moan. 

" _Da_ , pups, Alpha, please, need pups, f-fill me up, want them, Alpha, pl-pleaheee _aaase_?" Viktor whined as his instinct honed in on that and that alone, tightening the grip of his legs around Yuuri's waist as he pumped in and out furiously, his balls slapping against Viktor's skin with a deliciously wet sound that reminded both of them just how full Viktor was about to be, just how much seed Yuuri had to give.

"Oh, love, take them, take them all. You're fertile right now, aren't you? I could r-really get you pregnant right now, Vitya, is that what you want? You want Alpha to knock you up?" Yuuri panted as he felt his own edge coming, his knot beginning to swell and catch on Viktor's entrance with every stroke. The pleasure of that alone was nearly enough to make him lose control, forget the way Viktor moaned in reply to his suggestion.

Viktor succumbed to his omega entirely then, at the thought that Alpha might give him pups today, shrieking and pulling Yuuri closer with the sculpted muscle of his legs alone. Yuuri recognized the Russian that his husband used as he begged, _"please, fill me up, yes please, Alpha, knot please knot please knot please~"_ and it was all Yuuri could do but comply with his mate's wishes. 

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, burying his face in his throat, where his scent was delicious and thick. He could taste both of them there, Viktor's lavender accented by the sharp spice of Yuuri's own ginger. He flicked his tongue over the red, swollen gland under Viktor's skin, his pulse thrumming and tempting for Yuuri to remake their bond. Viktor's moans morphed into screams of ecstasy, begging wordlessly to be filled with come as Yuuri sucked sloppily on his scent gland.

 _“That’s it, love, sing for me.”_ Yuuri growled in matching Russian, the sound of it foreign and dark on his tongue. The growling began slowly, or maybe Yuuri had been growling all along, but the dark, primal noise grew impossibly louder and filled Viktor's ears, sending him spiraling over the edge with a sharp cry of Yuuri's name. “I… oh _God_ , Viten’ka…” Yuuri moaned against his throat as his knot throbbed and swelled to its full size, locking him inside Viktor’s body as he emptied entirely.

Viktor’s whimpering subsided as Yuuri’s spend filled him so perfectly, his inner omega preening at the sensation of being full. It sang, his instinct finally sated and quieting, allowing Viktor a moment of respite from that desperate urge. Yuuri bit back the moan bubbling in his chest when he felt the perfectly lewd sensation of come leaking out around his knot; it stirred another heady pang of arousal in the alpha and gave him a reminder of just how much seed he had given his mate, that maybe, just maybe…

Visions of his mate round and full were interrupted by a small, questioning hum. Yuuri’s attention immediately returned to his mate, blinking those brilliant azure eyes up at him, endlessly blue and full of adoration. “Yes, love?” he asked quietly.

“Thank you, Yuuri…” Viktor murmured as he curled deeper into his warmth, and despite the difference in their size, Viktor felt completely surrounded by his husband, covered and protected entirely. _“Ya lyublyu t-tebya.”_

Yuuri’s alpha crooned at the sweet words from its omega. _“Ai shiteru yo._ Anything for you, love. Ask me for the moon and I’ll gladly pull it down for you too.” he whispered tenderly, pulling Viktor closer as sleep seemed to curl its soft tendrils around Viktor’s limbs, his body growing heavier as the exhaustion of pre-heat threatened to take him under. Yuuri nuzzled softly at his cheek when Viktor’s eyes finally fluttered shut, a soft purr resonating in his chest.

> _“Будет наш сынок ходитъ,  
>  Новы валенки носитъ...”_

Yuuri sang that same soft song, the lullaby that Viktor had known all his life. Warmth bloomed in his chest and in his very core, a soothing, warm wave of honey rolling through his veins. Yuuri felt Viktor’s breathing slow and fall into a familiar rhythm, and judging by the heat of his skin and the thick, sweet scent of his pheromones, Yuuri knew his heat would begin en force by morning. There was still a _lot_ of preparation to be done: water and food to be stocked in the room, Makkachin’s sitter to be called, Yakov and the rink to be alerted that their ‘vacation’ was beginning two days early… and the doctor, of course. For Viktor’s birth control. But Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Not yet.

Five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thirsty Thursday, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos if you liked it, say hi in the comments!
> 
> Extra kudos to whoever spots the *very* important thing these two dorks forgot. (Hint- Yuuri almost remembers at the end)
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
